Living in a Broken World
by shadazelover2468
Summary: A Shadaze story about them living in a world of zombies killing people. BIG POST. I won't be continuing this story for a while, and I mean a long while. I have been too busy to worry about this right now. Sorry.
1. Saved

I ran through the park as fast as I could. They were chasing me, and I knew it. Their blood lust was unsaturated as they chased me, hunting me for my blood and flesh. I foolishly climbed up a tree in panic, but they scrambled after me, slowly gaining. I reached the top most branches and dared to look down. They slowly climbed higher. I tried to burn them with my fire, but the monsters just ignored my futile attempts. _This is the end for me. _

There was no where I could go. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for their sharp teeth to rip me apart. Just as they were about to do just that, they got knocked off with something. I opened my eyes in shock and saw a dark figure fighting the monsters off. He fought with such power that the battle was over in seconds. I clambered down the tree and stared at their bloody corpses. I looked at my rescuer. He was an ebony hedgehog with crimson streaks on his quills, arms, and legs. His eyes were a deep red. I walked up to him warily.  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
He turned to me. "Don't mention it. They are nasty creatures these things are."  
"Can you tell me what your name is?" I asked him.  
"Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. And you are?"  
"Blaze the cat."

"I saw you had fire. How did you do that?" He asked me.  
"I was born with it. I'm pyrokenetic. Although fire doesn't seem to burn them at all. It's like they're fire proof or something."  
He laughed. "You got that right. Fire and ripping out hearts does nothing. Only smashing their heads in."  
I shuddered at the thought. _How does he know that ripping out their hearts doesn't work? I don't really want to know._

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him. "The city is in ruins. I don't even know who is still alive..." I fought back a sob.  
He sighed. "I'm going to a safe house. I'm going to check on who is still alive."  
Hope drifted through me. "You don't suppose I can come right? My brother and I got separated and I want to try and find him. If I can."  
He looked at me. I went a bit red in the face, I'm sure. "Do you think you'll be able to kill these zombies? Even if they are people you love?"  
I gasped. _What a question. Can I? I have to! Otherwise I won't be able to see if my brother is still alive. _"Yes." I said without too much hesitation. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle something like that."  
He looked down briefly, sadness in his eyes. "It's harder than you think." He mumbled almost inaudibly.  
He quickly recollected himself."Come on. We have to get to the opera house. Strange as it sounds, everyone alive has gone to the basement there. There is armed guards and everything. Food, water, you name it, they've got it." He chuckled. "Well, almost everything."

We made our way out of the park and down the street. I felt something as we were walking/jogging. _He is so nice. _I blushed suddenly and averted my gaze to the road wasn't long before he stopped.  
"What's wrong?" I began to ask.  
"Shhh!" He quickly grabbed my arm and dove into a bush.  
"What's happening?" I whispered.  
"They're here. Dozens of them are probably looking for something to eat." He whispered back.

Sure enough, there was many zombies walked down the road. Hedgehogs, foxes, wolves, and an occasional cat here and there. Their eyes were a dead white and their mouths were agape. Blood stained their bodies and ripped out flesh showed innards that had been removed while they had been bitten. Some even had libs bent backwards or bones sticking out the side. I stared in horror while tears rolled down my cheeks. I had never seen so many lost souls wandering with their bodies in that state.  
I curled up into a ball and silently wept. I noticed that Shadow was looking sad as well.

When they passed, I broke down and cried. I felt alone and scared. But I wasn't alone. Shadow embraced me as I sat there and cried. It comforted me to know that I wasn't alone at all. I felt warm inside and some how I thought everything would be all right. Even though I was blushing madly, I couldn't let go. I needed the comfort.  
When I calmed down, I wiped my face. "Thank you again." I said to him. "I feel so much better. It was just...shocking for me."  
He smiled knowingly. "I know how you feel. I felt that way the first time I saw a zombie. I felt so sorry for them, yet scared for what might have happened to me."  
"That's exactly how I feel!" I exclaimed.  
I hugged him again and I'm sure this time he went hot in the face. I let go and jumped out of the bushes. I dusted myself off and called to him."We had better go! Who knows when they'll come back."

And we started jogging down the road again, hand in hand.


	2. Loved

**Sorry I took so long, I've been on holiday! I know, I don't do so well with the feely stuff, so please bear with me!**

We carried on through the city, weaving our way through the masses of zombies; climbing trees silently, ducking in more bushes, and even hopping into big bins. And all this time, I've had that same feeling I had the first time we had met. Although I kept my feelings to myself.

"We are nearly there." He said comfortably. "About only two and a half blocks away."  
I sighed as loud as I dared. "Thank goodness. I'm starting to get tired of all this running. I think we need to rest."  
He chuckled. "You got that right. Let's move."  
We once again started off.  
My ears pricked up at the sound of a pipe falling. "I think there's more of them..." I started to point out.  
Suddenly, Shadow disappeared from beside me. I gasped. "What? Shadow! Where are you?" I yelled.  
I heard some struggling and muted screams ahead of me. I started panicking. _Where did he go? Is he all right?_

I was frozen with fright. I stood there, straining to hear any more noises. Until I heard running footsteps. Directly in front of me. I tried to run, but my legs betrayed me. My mouth didn't though, and I let a large scream escape from it before whatever was running towards me covered my mouth, silencing me mid-screech. Wide eyed and instinct kicking in, I kicked off my attacker and made a break for it.  
_  
_"Blaze! It's only me!" I heard Shadow yell and appear in front of me again. I nearly died of relief. I swayed a bit and sat down.  
He sat down too and held my hand. "Are you ok? Sorry for scaring you. I had to deal with a few monsters."  
"I thought something terrible had happened!" I exclaimed. "How did you do that?"  
He chuckled. "Same as you. Sort of...not really...but never mind. I can teleport."  
I stared at him, mouth hanging open like the zombies themselves. "That is awesome! I wish I had something as handy as that! But wait. If you can teleport, how come you haven't just zoomed right to the place we're going to?"  
He stiffened. "There was an accident, just as this whole monster thing came to be. I'm a military agent that was sent down here to look for survivors, and bring them to the safe house. I used teleporting to get them to the place quickly. Until one day, I was rescuing about a dozen children from a burning bus. I told them to hold on and teleported to the safe house...except the place had been compromised. Other agents were taking out zombies left, right and centre. The children were so frightened."

I thought I knew where the story was leading.

"Problem is, with my teleporting, it takes a few seconds before I can teleport again. And that was what killed them. They were all ripped from my grasp and torn apart by zombies. I still remember their screams. And their blood spraying over my face as I tried to help them. And worst of all, the way I was forced to kill them because they had been turned. And I made a promise to myself. That I would never teleport with anyone again. That is why I haven't done it so far. Only by myself."

I was shocked. "What a horrible thing to have had to endure." I said. I didn't know what else to say  
But that still didn't answer the question completely. "Then why don't you just teleport there right now?"  
He looked away from me and reddened in the face. "Because...because I don't want to leave you here alone. I couldn't bear myself to see you get hurt." He gently placed his hand on my cheek.  
I felt my face go hot at his touch. _He also feels the same.  
_I didn't say anything. Not even if I wanted to. The emotion that flooded through me was exquisite. I covered his hand with my own.  
"I..I didn't know that you felt the same..." I whispered as I found my words.  
His eyes sparked amazement. "The same? You mean, you've felt like this for a while?"  
"Well...yes...but I didn't say anything...in case you didn't feel the same..."

As if in response, he leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes widened for a second, then closed as I returned it. All the pent up feelings were let go, all doubts extinguished from my mind. I also knew that he was feeling the same thing. Even though it was founded quick, it felt as if I had known him my whole life. As we kind of reluctantly parted, I gave him a big hug. We were in our own world, oblivious to the one we were physically in now.

"I...think that I love you, Blaze." He said into my ear.

"I think I love you too, Shadow."


End file.
